Sweet Dreams, Max
by purpleviolets
Summary: MaxFang Pure sap, no plot, some kissing


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters associated with Maximum Ride. They belong to James Patterson.

Author's note: I wrote this in 15 minutes, I don't have a beta. It has been proofread by myself, and Word Editor. If you pick up any mistakes please let me know.

* * *

She soared, buffeted by the currents of wind beneath her wings. Max felt weightless, going so fast, the cold wind blowing her hair wildly around. She laughed spun in a circle and divebombed before catching herself.

_"Are we planning to join a circus?" _The voice asked.

"Shut up, you." Max replied.

"The moon is so beautiful." Max thought.

_"You could be the freak bird mutant next to the guy who has two left feet and the woman who looks like a cat." _

Max ignored the voice this time, but her high spirits had dissolved. Sighing, she headed back to the where the flock were sleeping. She had woken with one of her head splitting headaches and had just wanted to go for a little flight to stretch her wings.

"Can't a girl get some privacy around here?" She thought to the Voice.

_"You need to be saving the world, not practicing for the Freak Olympics." _

She swooped down and landed gracefully at the cave entrance. The murky darkness hid the flock with Fang sitting near the entrance keeping guard.

"Have fun?" He asked.

She offered a small smile, and shrugged.

"Not really,"

With the moon directly behind her, illuminating her features and accentuating her tall lanky build, Fang was really struck by how much she could look like a dark avenger and how she could look so innocent and pure at the same time.

"What'cha staring at?" She asked before flopping onto the rock beside him.

Note to self: Never flop onto rocks. 

Fang said nothing. She elbowed him the ribs.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I have to beat the words out of you," She said playfully.

"Like you could beat me up!" Fang snorted.

"Wanna bet?"

"Nah, you might hurt yourself," He said with an infuriating smile.

Thoroughly annoyed, Max gave Fang a hard shove, dumping him off the rock.

"Hey!"

"Get a room you two, some of us are trying to sleep here you know?" Iggy called out.

Max poked her tongue out at him.

"Fang started it!" She cried

Running outside while giggling and launching into herself into the air, she yelled "betcha you can't catch me!"

Shaking his head at Max's immaturity, he ran after her. Launching up after her, they chased each other for a bit, but Max used her turbo/light speed thingy and was gone in a moment.

"Cheapo! That's not fair!" Fang cried out after her.

Max laughed, she was out of sight before Fang could yell at her some more.

Fang crossed his legs in mid-air closed his eyes and began mediating in sky. His wings flapped automatically, just like his heart beat.

Max fluttered back silently, crept behind Fang, and was about to yell: Boo! When Fang spun around and dived into her. Both free falling while laughing insanely, they managed to catch themselves before they fell through the tree tops. Fang grabbed Max's hand and they danced in the air.

For an hour with Fang, Max forgot about the voice, she forgot about saving the world, she forgot about the Erasers, about Ari, about the numbers, about parents. She let herself go, messing about with Fang and generally just having fun. Fang had invented this game, ever since Max had started with the painful headaches/nightmares, they'd both go out and mess about in the sky. Thoroughly happy, Max gave Fang a warm smile, before heading back down to the cave. Fang followed suit.

They both stood outside the cave.

"Thanks Fang," They both knew she meant that she was glad that he'd made her happy and forget about their troubles, even if it was just for a few hours.

He stared impassively at her.

"You know, that's really creepy how you don't show any emotion. It's not good to bottle up your emotions!" Max scolded jokingly.

Fang leaned in and gave her tender kiss on the lips.

"How's that for showing emotion?"

She punched him in the arm.

Her yawn interrupted this new phase of horseplay, so they folded their wings and headed into the cave.

Iggy was on watch.

"Have fun guys?"

"Oh, be quiet Iggy!" They replied in unison.

Max headed towards the back of the cave, laying herself onto the hard floor. Fang snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Night Fang."

He placed a soft kiss to her neck in reply.

_"Night Max." He thought back. _

Liked it? Go check out the rest of my Maximum Ride fics by clicking on my profile page.


End file.
